


Melt

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Series: Baby, We'll Be Fine [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Hooker!Bucky, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, hooker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has very creative customers and comes home in some very nice outfits. Steve discovers a new kink. Bucky decides that he might like to explore a little further into that.//Hooker!AU, Stucky, basically PWP, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so, I have toyed with the idea of another one shot in this particular universe, my girlfriend sent me a picture of a male model that looked like the Winter Soldier in a corsage and this was born. It turned into something sickenly fluffy halfway because apparently I am a huge sap. I am sorry.

It starts when Bucky comes home from work one day and Steve looks up only to turn red from his hairline to his neck. Bucky lifts an eyebrow and grins at him, walks over to where Steve is sitting on the couch and positions himself right next to him.

Then he swiftly places his feet, clad in dark blue high heels, right in Steve’s lap and watches him becoming even redder. It is quite fascinating.

“Hi, baby,” He says and grins when Steve clears his throat and tries to give him his stern look for calling him baby. Bucky doesn’t call Steve like that very often, but sometimes he is in the mood. “Had a nice day?”

“It’s very nice now,” Steve says and clears his throat again, then he openly ogles Bucky’s heeled legs. One very nice thing about Steve is that although he can be quite shy, he is never ashamed of showing what he likes. It’s the same thing about stuff he doesn’t like; you always know where you are with Steve because he is not one to keep back with his opinion. “Is this… Was this for work?”

Bucky’s work is something they rarely talk about. What they have is still fresh, still raw, and he isn’t even sure it is something. At least he isn’t sure if it is as fixed as he would like it to be. They got together on a whim, only weeks ago, they had only a couple of dates so far and Bucky isn’t even sure he is allowed to call Steve’s place his home. He thinks that the discussion about his work is one bound to happen soon and he knows it won’t be pretty because Steve can be quite possessive and Bucky is not sure he wants to handle that. Right now, he pushes the thought aside as well as he can and gently puts a hand in Steve’s neck to pull him against his side, kissing his lips softly. Steve melts against him without resistance. 

“It’s for you as well,” Bucky tells him after they parted and tries to hide a smile because Steve looks at him with minimally ruffled hair and bright red cheeks. He is adorable and Bucky wants to ravish him right then and there, but he also notices that Steve’s breath is a little harsher than it should be after a little kiss like the one they shared moments ago, so he tries to restrain himself. “Do you like it?”

“You look gorgeous,” Steve tells him with pure honesty in his voice and runs a hand along Bucky’s calf, down to the straps of his shoes. “And you walk like a runway model.” He sighs a little and bites his lips. “I wish I was in a better condition today. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bucky tells him and wriggles his feet out of the high heels, puts them on the floor and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist to pull him onto his lap. Steve follows along willingly, snuggling against Bucky like a lovesick cat, and burrows his face against Bucky’s chest. Bucky gently places one hand on his forehead for a moment and frowns a little because Steve is a little warm and it worries him. It also means that they won’t go out tonight, which disappoints Bucky a little. “I should make you some soup.”

“I’m fine, Bucky,” Steve says with a sigh. “That’s nothing. I’m not feverish. Have you already eaten for dinner?”

“Not really, no, I mean I don’t think chocolate sauce counts,” Bucky says and thinks fondly of one of his favorite customers, Tony, a guy with too much money and very creative ideas. It’s fortunate that he had the time to shower before he went to Steve. He almost misses the look Steve has on his face for a brief second and frowns. 

“It’s okay,” Steve says quickly, looks down and runs a hand over Bucky’s left thigh. “It looks really nice, you know. The color suits you and you have the legs for it.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says a little surprised and thinks that maybe he has found a hidden kink here, but he isn’t sure, so he draws a logical conclusion. 

The next days, he makes sure to wear either stockings, corsets, garter belts, high heels or everything together on a frequent basis. His clients don’t really mind; Tony’s reaction is the best because he just grins lewdly and tips him extra. 

To his surprise, it only takes three days before Steve jumps him. Bucky is wearing a red corset with black lace around the upper rim, ball gloves made out of black satin, black satin panties, fishnet stockings and an unspectacular black satin mask that covers his eyes when he comes home that day.

It’s a good day for Steve, the weather not too cold nor too warm and his body for once not wrecked by some illness, and he literally growls before he throws his lithe body against Bucky’s and pulls him into a passionate kiss. 

“I don’t know why you are doing this, but it worked,” He groans against Bucky’s lips and Bucky barely has time to grin triumphantly before he is pushed onto the bed with surprising strength. He blinks up at Steve, who stares at him with an almost hungry expression, and stretches his lips into a smile.

“Like what you see?” He asks and gasps when Steve growls again and bends his head to suck one of Bucky’s nipples into his mouth. He is not gentle while doing so and Bucky likes it, likes seeing a different side of Steve, who has been nothing but pliant and tender before. Bucky puts his hands around Steve’s waist and feels his bones underneath his skin, but he barely has time to think about Steve’s fragility because Steve unbuttons his own shirt in mere minutes before leaning down again, leaving a trail of kisses along Bucky’s throat. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” He murmurs against Bucky’s collarbone and for a moment, Bucky holds his breath because he can see the powerful, strong man hidden in this lithe body and he wants him, wants him badly. The illusion is broken when Steve has to take several breaths to stop himself from getting an asthma attack and Bucky doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. Before he can decide, however, Steve’s mouth is all over him again, his long, slim fingers playing with the laced corset, wandering here and there and causing him to sigh in satisfaction. He wonders if Steve will fuck him; until now, he has always been content to submit to Bucky, but today he is wild, excitingly so, only limited by his body, and watching it is a little bittersweet. Bucky loves the way Steve looks but he hates to know what Steve could do, would do in a stronger body. 

“Hey, Steve,” He says softly and Steve looks at him, eyes dark and wanting. 

“I don’t like what you do for a living,” He confesses a little breathlessly and Bucky spreads his hands over Steve’s chest, feels his heart flutter underneath his gloves and moans without shame when Steve drags his slim fingers across the obvious bulge in Bucky’s panties. “But it’s what you do and I am ready to accept it as long as you’re fine with it.”

The truth is, Bucky thinks and groans when Steve leans down and kisses his cock through the fabric covering it, he doesn’t know what he wants anymore. His job is still fun, else he wouldn’t do it, but he hasn’t kissed anyone else since he got together with Steve and sometimes he feels restless whenever he is with a customer, as if he should be somewhere else.

“C’mere,” He pants and Steve, sweet thing that he is, ignores him in favor of dragging the panties down and curling his fist around Bucky’s erection, causing him to growl and buck up his hips, his tip smearing precome all over Steve’s hand. Steve watches him with dry lips, flushed cheeks and glowing eyes and he is so beautiful, he is the most beautiful thing Bucky has ever seen, and he has become so good at this over the past month, he isn’t even that shy about it anymore. Bucky has no idea what he has done in his life to be so lucky but he doesn’t protest; instead, he places his hands on Steve’s hips and presses him closer. Steve doesn’t follow as easily as usual; Bucky has to fight a little and it is embarrassing how sexy it is to watch Steve look at him with heated eyes and take his time to slide out of his remaining clothes and climb over Bucky’s legs. 

“Yeah,” Bucky murmurs and slides his gloves over Steve’s sides when he settles down on Bucky’s hips, ass pressing against Bucky’s cock in the most delicious way. Bucky tries to keep himself together and plays with Steve’s nipples, enjoys the way his lover arches up into the touch with a loud curse while he wonders whether to take the gloves off or not. Steve decides for him by leaning forward and taking off one of the gloves before he takes his hand, closes his eyes and wraps his lips around two of Bucky’s digits. Bucky watches him, entirely dazed, as his fingers disappear in Steve’s mouth, only to swallow heavily when Steve carefully tongues his digits. He has never done this before and is a little hesitant, but Bucky likes it anyways, likes the implications of it, and he presses Steve’s ass closer, rubs on it and listens to Steve’s moan in satisfaction. Apparently, Steve still wants him to fuck him, which is very, very much alright. 

“Just like this,” Steve gasps when Bucky slips his fingers out of his mouth with shaky motions and reaches for the lube on their nightstand. “Bucky, please, I can take it-”

“Aw hell no, Steve, I ain’t doing you with nothing but spit and passion between my cock and you,” Bucky says and waves any protest away, carefully slicking up his fingers. “Trust me, punk, ain’t nothing wrong with liking it a little harder, and that comes from a guy wearing a corsage, but there is a fine line between good pain and bad pain, okay? And this’d be very bad pain.”

He silences Steve’s words with a kiss while he slides two fingers at the same time into him, gentle so as not to hurt him, but the stretch should be enough to make Steve swear in the most beautiful way and it does. It makes something in Bucky’s chest burn fierce and possessive when Steve clenches his fingers into the lace rim of the corset and lowers his head, finds Bucky’s lips with closed eyes, kisses him, soft at first, seconds later a little more forceful. Bucky meets him halfway, lets their mouths meld together and closes his eyes as well, feels Steve’s light weight on him, the small spasm of his fingers where they meet skin, the little thrusts he makes while Bucky stretches him open, gently, ever so gently preparing him. 

“Bucky,” Steve murmurs and he is so quiet, he only ever is so quiet when he can’t breathe, feels too much, and his hands are gentle and steady when he lifts the mask from Bucky’s face, looks at him, really looks at him and sees him, and leans down and kisses him again. Bucky allows himself to let go, to melt against this man that has somehow gotten a hold of a part of Bucky he has never wanted to give away, and he feels the tremble in his body, but he doesn’t do anything against it, lets it happen, reaches for a condom because he got tested last month but he can never be too safe, too careful with Steve, reaches for it and slides it on. Steve watches him with those hungry, vulnerable eyes as if he was the most precious, most beautiful thing in the world, and he doesn’t know what to do with it, so he just kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him again, kisses every possible word or breath from his lips and slides into him, ever so gentle, listening to the soft gasps and rumbled curses breathed against his mouth, and he closes his eyes and smiles because, yes. Yes, yes, and yes again, to the way Steve digs these frail, strong fingers into his shoulders and pushes, pushes him away while he starts to move in a slow rhythm, to the way Steve locks his blue, blue, shockingly blue eyes into his and doesn’t let go, not even once, not even when his cheeks turn pink and Bucky can’t stop looking at these perfect, swollen, bitten lips. 

He forgets what he is wearing; he forgets where he has been today, what tomorrow will be, he forgets that there is something like time, something like appointments, something, anything outside of this bed. He presses his gloved hand against the back of Steve’s head, cradles it softly and wraps the other one around Steve’s cock, listens to his sweet, keening sounds and murmurs heated words of tenderness, words he doesn’t remember, words that are more important than he will make them to be, later, but for now, he watches Steve fall apart underneath his hands, watches him shudder and curse when he comes and closes his eyes. Bucky touches his golden hair, rips off the remaining glove with his teeth and touches his golden hair again, strokes his temples and his jaw while Steve calms his breath and is ready to slip out of him when Steve starts playing with the lace on the corsage again, looks at him and says, “Don’t.”

Bucky knows he must be sore, knows he really shouldn’t, but he can do this without hurting him, he knows he can, so he gently presses Steve backwards into the mattress and starts moving again, feeling Steve’s slender arms curling around his neck, his lips ghosting over his cheek, and he doesn’t know what to do with the sudden swell of his heart, the way he can feel Steve’s body underneath his own, so perfectly fitting against him, the tender touch of his lips on his skin, the comforting weight of his breath against his cheek, the quiet words Steve murmurs into his ear, matching his own, and he comes, but it’s a quiet sort of relief, a detail adding to the rush of feelings that overwhelms him. 

He lays his head on Steve’s lithe chest, knowing that he can take the weight, that he can take the pressure, and closes his eyes for a moment, just breathes. Steve is quiet, but there is a hand in Bucky’s hair. After a while, he gently slips out, tosses the condom away, gets a towel and cleans them both and it’s a mechanic, quick thing because he has done this a hundred times before, with hundreds of people, and he wants nothing more than lay down beside Steve, wrap him in his arms and hold him close until he can’t differ between their heartbeats anymore, so he finally gets rid of the corset, keeps on the stockings, and does exactly that.

Sex means nothing, Bucky knows that better than anyone, except when it means everything, which he is starting to learn.


End file.
